


One Month, Two Hearts

by unfortunately7



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Anniversary, Blood, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: You've been there a month and Ren has some plans for the day...





	One Month, Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paprika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paprika/gifts).



> Please leave a comment or make a request!

The zip tie around your wrists was tight and slightly painful on your irritated skin. You waited silently, breathing slightly quickened by fear. You knew he wouldn't hurt you too badly, he never did, but it still scared you a little.

(You couldn't remember why you were being punished. In the back of your mind you wondered if you had actually done anything at all.)

His nails clicked on the wooden stairs as he returned to the basement, like a dog's nails on tile. He was humming softly to himself, tail swishing. "Did you know," he asked cheerfully, "-that you've been here a month now?" He turned and rummaged around in the cabinets above the counter. "Exactly a month. I'm... I'm really glad you came to the bar that night. I love you a lot."

With a happy gasp, he found what he was looking for. It was a knife you had seen once or twice before, one that seemed to hold special meaning to him. "Perfect!" He turned back towards you. He gripped the handle in one hand, and pressed his finger tip of the opposite to its point, spinning it against his finger. "You're mine, right?" He tilted his head.

"Of course," you stuttered. he frowned slightly. 

"What's wrong? Are you scared?"

You swallowed. "No."

(A lie, a complete lie. But you weren't afraid of him, you were afraid of that razor sharp blade.)

His frown deepened. "You're lying to me," he murmured sadly and drew closer. He knelt in front of you, taking your chin in his hand, forcing eye contact. He looked genuinely hurt.

(Though you didn't know if it was real.)

"I love you. Why are you so scared?" His head tilted again. You bit your lip, gaze wandering towards the knife. "Oh, this? Don't worry about that. I'd never hurt you too bad. Besides, it doesn't hurt that much, silly." He smiled at you, placing his hand on your hip. He set the knife down beside you.

His sharp claws dug into your soft flesh, drawing out little pearl shaped beads of blood. His free hand massaged your breast. After a moment, his finger found the heart he had carved int your skin when he first acquired you. It had just healed totally, but was still quite raised. He bit his lip.

"Maybe I need to show you how much I love you? I really do love you so much." He leaned forward and kissed you. You found yourself kissing back quite happily. His lips were warm and soft, and every now and then he'd nip you gently. You heard the rustle of a zipper as he released himself. Still kissing you, he nudged your legs apart and entered you slowly.You pulled back and stifled a gasp. His cheeks were red, and his pupils were wide and lusty.

He began to rock his hips quickly, both hands planted firmly on your hips, pressing you as close to him as physically possible. His thrusts were violent now, and his claws raked red trails across your delicate skin. His mouth hung slightly open, panting with effort. 

Just as he orgasmed, he leaned down and grabbed the knife. He pressed its tip to your upper chest, just opposite of your heart-shaped scar. He remove himself from you, his seed hitting your lower abdomen. It was warm and trickled down your flesh and onto the floor. He pressed his other hand to your chest to steady himself. The knife dug into your skin, and slowly, ever-so-slowly, he painstakingly carved another heart. The blood trickled down your breast and joined his semen.

"There, now you have two hearts, because I love you so much that one heart just isn't enough." He leaned forward and pressed his flushed lips against yours. 

(Two hearts wasn't nearly enough to describe how much you loved him.)


End file.
